Cold Floor, Cold Floor, Cold Floor!
by Avenged Suffering
Summary: Kinda Sequel to 'Fei why are you on TV? - But don't need to read that to understand. Shounen ai. 1+2+5. Duo's POV more of a focus on 01 and 05 though. Read and Review if you will


Hello people, this is like the story I've been working on during the week. Weekend is Raven time. So don't think I'm forgetting that for this. This.. in a way is a sequel to "'Fei, why are you on TV?" but it shouldn't be necessary to read the thing. It's a 1+2+5 (established) which means shounen ai. You don't like, you don't read. Isn't that simple? In this one, it's still Duo's POV.. and Wufei and Heero are beginning to get used to eachother.  
  
Disclaimer - The characters mentioned in this thing, I don't own them. I wish I did, but they all belong to some extremely rich Japanese people. I wrote this for fun, for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of other Gundam Wing fans. I don't make money out of these things.  
  
Warnings - shounen ai. Language, probably a little OOCness.  
  
Archive - Here, bam. May decide to put it on MediaMiner too..  
  
Rating - PG - 13  
Cold Floor Cold Floor Cold Floor!  
  
It's been two weeks since the whole 'Lilith incident' as it came to be known. 'Fei still glares at me whenever that program is on, as if daring me to say it again. Pfft. Okay. I'm not stupid. I kept my mouth shut. A first I know. Heh, people always say that. Though you'd think after they said it the first time they wouldn't be able to say it anymore. Anyway, yes, two whole weeks. Fourteen days, three hundred and thirty six hours, twenty thousand one hundred and sixty minutes, okay.. that's all I can do in my head. Yes, mental arithmetic is one of my stronger points. I left 'Fei and Heero in the living room. All three of us seem to be in the same room more often now. I don't know what it is, but something is definitely up between those two.  
  
Well, that's weird. I've stopped in the door to the living room. Heero has taken my place on the sleeping Wufei's lap. Now this may not sound strange to you. But you remember what I said last time? They don't really get along, find themselves too similar. So what the hell is Heero doing in my spot? And why hasn't Wufei woken up? Heero's eyes move to meet mine. Yeah, that's right boy. You're in my spot. I think some of my thoughts translate into my gaze because he slowly begins to get up, motioning for me to sit where he was. Well that's better, I clamber back onto the sofa and lean back onto Wufei's lap, he still sleeps on despite the amount of movement. Damn, Une must be wearing him out, damn Preventers. He really should quit, all this work can't be good for him.  
  
"He became restless after you moved.." It was a simple enough explanation, but what got me is that Heero cared enough to replace my body heat with his own, something is definitely up. Gah.. I can't concentrate on the television now. I gaze up at 'Fei. I blink. He had his glasses on when I left, they've now been removed. Heero again. Strange. "Hey.. Hee-kun.. you think we should put him to bed?" I ask, still staring at 'Fei. He really doesn't get much time to relax anymore. When I don't hear a reply from Heero I look over, only to find him looking at me. "Hmm Hee-kun?" aw, doesn't he look adorable when he snaps out of a daze like that? "Yes a bed would probably be better." Thought I caught him out then, but it seems he can listen and day dream all at the same time. Yeah, That's Heero for you, he's just a multitasking type of guy.  
  
I lift myself from 'Fei's lap and Heero moves to wake him up. Waitasecond. Rewind. Heero moves to LIFT him up. I'm about to say something when I notice Onyx eyes blinking tiredly at the both of us. "Oh hey 'Fei.. we were about to put you to bed." I smile my most devious smile as I enhance the last part of that sentence with my voice. He tilts his head softly as if trying to comprehend. It's not very often anyone sees Wufei like this, he is so disorientated, he reminds me of a little child. I blink and Heero's already pulled the poor tired boy onto his feet. Haha.. actually that's quite cute too. Sorry.. 'Fei just kinda swayed on his feet before glaring at Heero, but he was just too tired to make it effective and Heero placed a smirk on his lips.  
  
I watch with veiled amusement as Wufei lifts his hand to his face in search of glasses. Heero picked up on it too and simply offered the boy his glasses from where he placed them before. This time Wufei manages to pull off the glare, but Heero still stays with the smirk. I guess that's two, nil to my Japanese lover. I turn off the TV. It was boring anyway. Tonight I'm meant to be in Heero's room, but what Heero said earlier about Wufei becoming restless repeats in my head and I can't help but be concerned about 'Fei. Did I ever mention how nice Heero's ass is? Sorry, when walking behind him as he's walking up the stairs, there really is only one thing you can think to yourself. I challenge you to walk up the stairs behind him and not think the same thing.  
  
Wufei's room, I'm not sure what it is about it, but there's something very relaxing about the place. He has the largest room out of the three of us. Heero not requiring all the space, and me, well I just don't have enough stuff to even half fill the place. I mean even Wufei's stuff doesn't really take up that much room. He just has the most possessions out of the three of us. A large bed is against the left wall, a shelf within reaching distance with books placed along it, highly decorative Dragon bookends also. He only has casual references to his native culture, a few figures and pictures placed here and there, a few framed pieces of poetry up on the wall, in Chinese. Now, here's where his room gets strange.  
  
In the far corner he has two large bookcases full of books. I've gone through every one, he has a nice collection of languages in there, all kinds of subjects, some fiction, some not. In front of the bookcases there is a large red chair, soft and comfortable, it dwarfs the Chinese boy when he sits in it. He literally curls up like a cat in there and just reads. The small table next to the chair has a lamp there so he can read in the night as well. There's a similar light above his bed. The window is placed between his bed and the 'library section' so no matter where he's reading from he can always look outside. Do you see what I mean about him being adorable without really realising it?  
  
Okay.. I'm not sure what to do. Do I voice my concerns or just leave with Heero? "Duo, you should stay here tonight." I blink, yet again, Heero's being considerate when it comes to Wufei. Seriously now, I want to know what's going on. "No Yuy, it's your turn with him.. you need to spend the time together." The tired boy replies and I stay silent, looking between the two. "Fine." Heero finishes the discussion and I am about to leave the room before Heero passes me and sits on the bed. "Both of you. In. Now." I stop mid action and 'Fei just stares at him as if he has a third eye. "What? I want Duo to stay here. You want him to spend time with me. This is the logical solution." Well, you can't really argue with that. I jump into the bed so I'm in the middle and then pat the bed next to me. "Come on in 'Fei.. the water's fine." I can feel the grin creep up on my features before my Chinese lover shakes his head at the both of us and climbs in next to me.  
  
All three of us settle into a comfortable position relatively easily. I have one arm around Wufei and my back against Heero. I pull Wufei a little closer to us before I allow him to drift into sleep. It's weird how accepting Wufei's being about both of us being in his room. I'm sure he'll have a go at the both of us in the morning when he's nice and rested. This is nice, being in the warmth like this. Heero's arms wrapped around my body while Wufei lays in my grasp. The Chinese boy is already drifting, I can feel it. I lay my head back so it rests on Heero's chest. Why we didn't sleep like this before I have no clue. My eyes are already becoming heavy lidded and I can feel Heero idly stroking my arm, lulling me to sleep. Well, I'm not going to fight it. I mumble a small goodnight before everything goes blank.  
  
Mmm.. well.. For once I've had a nice night sleep, not sure what was so different but boy do I feel good. I blink a few times to gain my bearings before realising that there are two sources of heat next to me. Unless Heero has developed his very own cloning technique, I'm guessing I'm sleeping with the both of my Asian beauties. Don't move 'Fei.. Just stay there.. that's a good boy. Sorry, Mentally willing him back to sleep. I know he's awake, and probably kinda freaked that Heero's here too, but I'll be damned if I'm letting either of them get out of this bed before I give them permission to. "Duo.." Damnit 'Fei! Goto sleep! "Duo.. I know you're awake so don't try and ignore me." Damnit.. I only tilt my head as a sign of acknowledgement. Don't want too much noise to wake Heero. "I'm going to go downstairs. Make everyone something to eat.. I know Yuy's awake too.." Waitasecond! Heero's awake? Damnit.. I didn't realise.. "..Please try to be downstairs in fifteen minutes.." Wufei has such a calming voice. Aww Fei. why did you have to get up huh? I pout as best I can as the Chinese boy leaves the room. "He's getting used to it.." Heero mumbled from beside me. He noticed my failed attempt at a plan too then.  
  
We stay huddled together on the bed for about five minutes before my curiosity gets the better of me and I look at the time. Shit. It's past eleven! I gotta get up! Fuck. What the hell was Wufei still doing in bed at eleven? Never mind Heero! They're usually training by six! Maybe one didn't want to leave the other alone with me.. but if that was true.. why would Wufei offer to go make us breakfast.. leaving me here with Heero? "We both felt that you would like to wake up with both of us here.." So.. they were awake before me.. talking.. and I didn't even notice? Okay.. how long have I been living here? I take the covers off me.. damn that's cold.. it shouldn't be legal for it to be cold outside a bed.. I mean.. how are you meant to get up?  
  
Come on legs don't fail me now. Ah! Cold floor.. I need to get Wufei to get himself some carpet.. Cold floor! I feel the whine leave my lips. You'd think with my life on the streets I'd be used to the occasional cold floor. But you see, for a person like me, after you've had a taste of the warmth, you want it all the time. And when I know I can have it, I don't understand if I don't. You know what I'm saying? Probably not, but it doesn't matter anyway. Mmm.. that smells gorgeous. Okay.. cold floor.. food.. cold floor.. food. now which one do you think will win me over? Do I give in to the cold floor or do I get food. Heero's already gone. Now, that's a testament to how good Wufei's cooking is. Even the perfect soldier can't resist it. Ah bugger the cold floor. I make a dash for the carpeted hallway, lavishing in it's warmth compared to the floor in Wufei's room.  
  
It's strange that. The rest of his room is so lovely and comfy and warm.. but his floor is freezing cold. In a way, it's an expressionist look at the boy himself. Lovely and warm, and friendly.. not to mention comfy.. hehehe.. But the most fundamental parts of him seem cold as ice, which keep people at a distance. I mean you saw how fast I had to sprint out of the room once my feet had touched the floor. The same can be said for Heero's room. Plain and honest, what you see is what you get. Of course he's only really starting to open up for the first time, so he's only now starting to collect possessions. It's strange, but he always has a flower in his room. Always. And 'Harvey' as I've named him is always sitting on the bed. Harvey is Heero's toy rabbit. Of course Heero doesn't get why I named him Harvey, but he didn't mind and even uses the name himself. (1) You can tell he's trying to be warm and welcoming but he just doesn't really know how.  
  
I collapse down on my seat before Wufei places something infront of me. For the life of me I can't remember what it's called but ah well it tastes delicious. I'm shoveling it into my mouth and though I'm sure I probably seem disgusting, I don't care. I'm pretty contented just to do this. Was that? Did I just-? Oh my god.. they like eachother! Heero was just staring at Wufei! And 'Fei did that little sly glance thing he does. Yeah so I'm eating quite loudly, so they don't even notice that I can see this. But My god! They like eachother! Resist temptation to get up and scream for joy. Resist temptation. Oh what the hell! WOOOOHOOOO!! Ahem.. Don't worry I didn't actually get up that was just a mental celebration. I used to always wish this would happen.. you know so we could all be together all of the time.. and I wouldn't have to keep going back and forth. Maybe they're finally realising how different they are. WOOHOOO! You dare! Don't! Grin keep off my face! Don't want to give it away. Don't give it away. Damnit they probably haven't even told eachother yet..  
  
Well breakfast has been going a lot faster since I noticed that. Wait.. aw shit.. should've known this would happen. 'Fei's gone.. he keeps glaring at Heero. "Hey 'Fei.. anything wrong?" hmm.. let's see if I can't sort this out. "No. I'm fine.." As you always are hey 'Fei-babe.. as you always are. Uh-oh.. Complications Complications.. Now since Heero always tries his best now to be open toward me, he probably thinks Wufei deserves the same courtesy, which I doubt Wufei understands. Because you see, Heero isn't used to much.. so being glared at for hinting that he likes Wufei probably hurt him. He took the risk of opening up and got shot down. Damn I'm going to have to sit them both down for a nice long orientation speech about eachother. "I should go train.. I have neglected it so far today.." Wufei. Trying to avoid the problem yet again. Hmm.. think Duo. Think. Heero stumbled slightly. "Heero?" I hear myself saying. He's done it again! I'm going to have to get Wufei to beat some sense into this boy. "Damnit Heero! You're meant to tell me when you're ill! Remember?" Now it's Wufei's turn to be caught off-guard. I bet he never even thought of Heero being able to be ill. "Hey 'Fei.. can you do me a favour and carry Heero here to your room?" Why Wufei's room.. simply it's the most comfortable, and much more clean than my own. Yeah yeah.. I know.. I'm perfectly capable of carrying Heero there myself, but I doubt Wufei would think of that straight away, plus I think I've just challenged his gentlemanly prowess. Heero looks at me, he knows I'm more than capable of carrying him and we both know he's more than capable of getting up and walking out of here. But trust me Heero. Okay? Just trust me.  
  
He seems to comply and allows Wufei to lift him up with the least of effort. And again I find myself following them up the stairs. Damn they look good together. See, we all have a lot in common and I think that's why all three of us would work well. It was just getting that through their thick skulls that was the problem. Cold Floor Cold Floor Cold Floor! Damnit. Note to self, start wearing slippers. Wufei places Heero down and I move to get him comfortable while Wufei leaves. Aw man I was hoping he'd stick around, you know so we'd all get the chance to sort things out between us. I think the closeness - the friendship - the attraction towards each other that those two are starting to share.. probably feels like a crime to Wufei.. of course I never told them that I wouldn't mind if they were together too.. Which is probably why Wufei feels guilty. Brilliant, Maxwell, just bloody Brilliant. Heero probably got the idea from when I first propositioned them both but was not comfortable making a move until now. Well, I enjoy understanding how they both work, but seriously, I need to sort this out before it gets out of hand.  
  
I feel a presence at my side and turn to see Wufei holding a small bowl with a cloth. "I.. he felt too warm.." was the mumbled explanation I got. "I better go.. train.." He continued before turning away from us both. I glanced at Heero, he doesn't want 'Fei to leave, he's probably damning his lack of experience right now for not knowing how to stop him. "Hey 'Fei.. me and Heero here could probably use the company. if you're feeling up to it." Heero, don't look at me like that. You don't need to thank me. "Of course.." I ring the small cloth off and place it against Heero's forehead. "Baka.." Hey.. using the small amount of Japanese I've managed to pick up. "I told you to tell me.." He nods slightly as an affirmation that he will tell me in future cases before I realise that Wufei still hasn't sat down. "Hey Wufei.. don't be a stranger now.." I softly pat the bed next to Heero and wait until he has settled in before I turn my attentions back on Heero. I pass Wufei the cloth, indicating that I need the John.. before getting off the bed and going into the bathroom.  
  
Of course I don't actually need to use the toilet but I figure they could use the time alone and I could use the time to try and think of a way to tell Wufei it's okay that he likes Heero too without scaring him. By the time I get back they're sharing a kiss, hands roaming where hands shouldn't.. well.. okay of course they should.. but what else was I going to say. I cough slightly to alert them of my presence, I mean Heero is ill. And Wufei freezes, Heero looks at me, as if expecting an explanation for interrupting but I give him none and sit down on the bed as Wufei begins to get up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.. it was a.." oh god.. Maxwell don't let him say it, Heero'd be destroyed. "Whoa there 'Fei.. before you say it, it wasn't. And it's fine.. now sit your adorable little butt down here.. and try to relax. You really think Heero would make a move on you if he didn't think that I'd be okay with it?" Wufei looks almost insulted that I would automatically assume that Heero made the first move, that doesn't stop me from being right now though does it?  
  
He sits down and shortly afterwards I hear Heero ask him to read. Come to think of it I don't think Wufei has ever read infront of Heero, out loud anyway. Wufei agrees and before he can do anything to protest the action I lean forward and kiss him chastely on the lips, slying slipping off his hair band. He glares at me and then glances at Hee-chan, who is captivated by how gentle Wufei suddenly looks. Well it is quite a change. Wufei starts reading and I lean down to kiss Heero softly on his forehead before I get back up. I return a few moments later, placing Harvey on the bed next to Heero before I start to place the cloth on his head again as he curls up against Wufei who just stops and stares at him for a second before smiling and carrying on reading.  
  
Man I love these guys..  
  
/\/\/\/\  
  
Owari.  
  
- Harvey is a 6 foot white rabbit. He speaks to James Stewart's Elwood P. Dowd in the movie of the same name. Black and White, funny and charming.. a film everyone should see.  
  
Well what did you think? Any good? I quite enjoyed it.. If you think this should have another chapter please don't hesitate to tell me.  
  
Please read and review. All feedback greatly appreciated.  
  
^_^ Avenged Suffering ^_^ 


End file.
